1,000 Words
by SageStormAshes
Summary: That's how much a picture is worth & Wally, well he isn't photogenic, at all, which wasn't a problem until M'gann pulled out a camera. But when she finally gets a good shot, what are the circumstances and why is Robin jealous? And with all these photos floating around, is it possible feelings left unsaid can be shown? Start of a BIRDFLASH! Mentions of Supermartian. Little Cussing.


**Hey its SAGE! What's up my chiffarob choppin' chilluns? How are y'all? **

** Okay, so this is set 2 months after season 1 finale but Wally and Artemis never kissed and neither did Zatana and Rob. I refuse to let them. I REFUSE. **

** Um. 2 part story. Everything belongs to DC. Except the plot. That's mine. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers and readers. Currently un-beta'd. So, If you see any mistakes, point 'em out. **

**M'Kay: READ! **

* * *

**NEWS: Sage is holding a review lottery. Essentially, if you leave a review on this story, Footsies or 1,000 words, your screen name will be put in a hat and then I'll pull a name. If you review more than once, then your name gets put in more than once. (1per chapter, unless its two amazing reviews.) 1st place gets a 2-3 part story (depending on inspiration) written for them, where they get to chose the prompt. 2nd gets a one-shot where they get to give me 3 prompts and I'll have three prompts and together we will decide which one I write . Third place gets a dedication in a chapter. Good Luck. REVIEW! **

* * *

**1,000 Words**

**Written by SageStormAshes**

Click. Shutter. Shutter. Click.

Wally West cringed internally as the camera flashed for the fifth time. He sighed as he ran his hand through his fiery red hair and repositioned his face in that awkward smile he had been wearing for every photo M'gann had take so far.

You see, the Martian had seen the last few unaired episodes of _Hello Megan _(thanks' to Gar's mom.) In the show, Megan had decided to start taking photos of everybody in her clique. M'gann, being M'gann had absolutely adored this idea, and had dragged Conner out to an antique store. In a few hours she had come back with a old time camera, much to her delight and Kid Flash's horror.

Wally West prided himself in being a good looking guy. He had the startling green eyes, unique hair, and body from being a speedster. He was told his smile was easy and charming and that his freckles would mature.

But he was not, in anyway, photogenic. _Not at all._ In fact, he took the worst pictures of the whole team. On camera he became stiff and awkward, his smile became strange and forced and his hair made him look soulless. However, Wally didn't dare refuse the beautiful Martian (or her overprotective boyfriend.) So he sat through countless hours of ridicule from the team and none other than his best friend, Dick Grayson.

Of course, the millionaire's ward knew how to take a good picture. He had been posing since day one, being a famous Flying Grayson and then Gotham's next most eligible bachelor behind his adoptive father (despite being only 13.) So the Boy Wonder teamed up with Artemis to find the worst picture of Wally. The two could sit for hours, laughing at Wally's expense.

Wally, who could always find time to laugh at himself, frankly, was fed up with the whole scenario. He knew he took horrible photos. He had always known that. He really didn't need his friends, people he trusted, to make fun of him. He had a will to prove Artemis and Robin wrong. Which was why he had submitted himself to the torture of M'gann's photography.

However, just because the speedster had submitted himself, did not mean that he was cooperating with M'gann. The teenage Martian sighed, flipping her hair over her shoulder and trying to focus the camera lens on the fidgeting teen. Finally, her patience wore thin and she barked out,

"Wallace West! Would you please sit still?"

Wally looked up at her guilty, though his green eyes sparkled mischievously. "But beautiful, I'm so bored, hungry and tired. Can't we do this some other time?" He questioned.

"No," M'gann growled, her determined side set it, "You were the one who barged in on me and Conner, demanding that I take pictures of you until you get a good one, to shut the others up. You asked for this, Wally."

He looked at her sheepishly, his cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment. He had walked in on the Clone and his girlfriend doing some _very_ interesting things. All he had to say was he wished he could shape shift his body like that.

"But Beautiful-" Wally started before getting cut off by M'gann, who hissed.

"-No. Don't you try and worm your way out of this one, Mr. West. You asked me to take these pictures. Your face has given me a challenge. A challenge that I am determined to see through! We will get the picture and then we will show Robin and Artemis."

Wally looked thoughtful for a moment before slumping in defeat, then smiling back towards the camera. M'gann relaxed, positioned her camera, and was about to take a picture when they both heard Wally's stomach growl, loudly.

He blushed, as they both started laughing. "Sorry. I guess I'm just a little hungry. I haven't had breakfast or lunch yet. I was doing a hero thing with the Flash in Central and I forgot. Okay, back to pictures?"

"Wally, I'm not cruel. Go grab something from the kitchen, and bring it back here." M'gann laughed, setting down her camera and picking up the file holding the recently developed pictures that she had planned to hang on the walls of the entrance hall.

Full blown smirk on his face, Wally leaped up and was gone in a blur, shouting, "Back in a Flash." However, before M'gann could roll her eyes at the bad joke, she felt her body lift from the ground, and slam into the padded training room floor. The contents in her arms went flying, and her head would have hit the ground if not for Wally's hand underneath her head.

"CRAP! M'gann, are you okay?" Wally chuckled guiltily, helping her up, "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking and I knocked into you."

"I guess I'm fine." M'gann rubbed her back slowly for a moment and then sighed. "Just watch were you're going next time, Wally."

"Sure thing beautiful!" Wally turned, glad she wasn't angry and was about to run off when he felt her amber eyes boring holes into the back of his head.

"Umm. Yes?"

"Just where do you think you are going, Wally?" M'gann asked slowly, sounding like a patronizing adult.

"You know, to get lunch, right?" Wally answered slowly, realizing that she had something else in mind for him. He sighed, "Okay, what am I supposed to be doing for your right now Miss M'orzz?"

"Well you see, since you knocked me over, would you mind grabbing all the pictures you made me throw into the air?" M'gann asked kindly, though her tone was strained. Sometimes, she believed Wally had absolutely zero manners.

"Huh? Oh, sure thing Beautiful." He sped around the room for about 15 seconds before he had all of her 60 pictures in a nice (not neat) pile near her feet.

"Here you go!" He smiled, though his eyes wandered to the hallway that connected the training room to the kitchen.

"Thanks. You can go in a minute. Just let me make sure I have them all." She bent down and silently counted 59 pictures. Looking around the room, she realized that one had floated down towards the training bars at the far end of the room.

"Wally, you missed the last one over there." She noticed he was about to take off at super speed to go retrieve it, so she finished with, "Could you please walk over there normally? All your speeding around is giving me a headache."

Trying not to complain (after all, he had just thrown her to the ground) he began to walk at what felt like a snail's pace, to the lone photograph. When he (finally) reached the photo, he bent down to pick it up and realized it was upside down. When he turned it over, he felt his breath catch in his throat. His heartbeat began to quicken and he felt himself blush bright red.

It was Dick. Dressed in his Robin costume, the Boy Wonder was in mid tumble from one hanging bar to another. The picture was take beautifully (unlike many of M'gann's grainy shots.) The room seemed to be at a complete standstill as Rob leapt through the air. He looked confident and determined, even though his death could be at any minute. His body was fluid and he looked like he was flying. He looked free.

Wally, enchanted by the picture, barley noticed M'gann fly up behind him and look over his shoulder. She smiled to herself before surprising him by saying, "You know, you can have that if you'd like."

Wally, who flinched in shock then blushed another shade of red, and shook his head. "What? Please beautiful! I don't need a picture of Robin. I see the dude enough! Besides, why would I need a picture of him?" His statement would have had M'gann convinced, except his voice had gone an octave higher and he looked panicked, which was not a normal reaction.

She crossed her legs and floated down next to him, so she wouldn't startle him. "Please Wally. I see the way you look at him." She whispered softly, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. It was true. The red headed girl had noticed it since the first day she had met them. Wally was always looking out for the raven haired teen. The looks Wally gave Robin, when he didn't think anybody was watching, where not normal best friend looks. It had taken her a little while to realize it, but she had come to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe, Wally wanted Rob and himself to be more than friends.

Even thought the raven haired teen was much harder to decipher, (trained by the Batman) she got the feeling that Robin could have feelings for Wally too.

"WHAT?" Wally looked almost frantic now, as he shook his head in denial, "No beautiful! I look at him like any other dude. He's just Robin. Just my best friend."

"But you want to be more?"

"Gah! No!" Wally sputtered, blushing bright red.

_Wally, what's the point in lying to me, exactly? I am a mind reader, you know. _M'gann pushed the boundaries of secrecy by talking to him in his mind.

"Damn it. I forgot that." Wally sighed, dropped his head in his hands and let out a deep frustrated sigh. "I just don't know what to do, M'gann. I'm just so..." He cut off in frustration.

M'gann felt her heart crumble. She began to rub small circles into the red head's back, feeling terrible for Wally. Her usually happy and flirtatious friend looked genuinely upset over Rob.

"Why don't you just tell Robin how you feel?" M'gann, ever the optimist questioned softly."I mean, it's what Superboy and I did."

Wally laughed bitterly, before shaking his head. "Oh Beautiful. It isn't like that. With Supey, it was just a guy and a girl who both thought each other were attractive and great and they started dating. Robin and I, well, we're so much more than that. Rob's my everything. He always has been. Even before I realized I liked him. He's my best friend, you know? He knows all of my secrets and quirks. He accepts me."

M'gann smiled at the way Wally described their friendship. The two were adorable together. "Aw. If you truly feel that way, then don't let something that small stop you from something that could possibly be great."

"That's the thing, M'gann. 'Possibly' is a cruel word. It could also "possibly" be terrible and go down in flames. What if it destroyed our friendship? I mean, with Robin, I've never been anybody but myself. I don't have that with anybody else. I'm not willing to sacrifice what we have. But I just can't stop thinking about him, Megan. His laugh, his smile, his attitude!"

The Martian sighed. This wasn't just a "crush." It seemed like the red head had really fallen for the younger boy, fallen hard. She couldn't believe that Wally had kept it in for so long, without telling anybody. "What do you think Robin would do if you told him you liked him?"

Wally looked up at her, his eye's blazing. "I don't know. I mean, he could do anything. He could hate me and run away. He could humiliate me. He could ask me to leave him alone forever."

"Do you really think he would do that? Even if he didn't like you back, Wally, I think your friendship is too valuable for him to turn away from forever. Besides, I think everybody would be very surprised if Robin didn't just find a way to work around it. If he did hate you, then is he who you thought he was?"

Wally only sighed a response, and turned his head to stare forlornly at the staircase that lead to the Boy Wonder's room. M'gann continued on, "Besides, don't all the pros way out the cons? Imagine, if instead of hating you he blushed and told you he liked you back! What if you both started dating and you held hands and you-"

Wally cut her off, by jumping to his feet in a burst of energy. He glared down at the green girl. "M'gann, I realize you're trying to be helpful, but playing out everything I could ever have only makes me realize I could never have Robin. He's straight."

"Oh. I'm sorry. All I'm saying is you never know until you try." M'gann half smiled at him, apologetically, "I want you to keep the picture Wally."

"Thanks." Wally half smiled at her before studying the picture for another minute. He was so engrossed in the charm that was the Boy Wonder, that he didn't even notice the soft clicking of M'gann's camera, firing away shots.

Wally turned, pocketing the photo, and was about to exit when he heard M'gann shout for him to wait. M'gann flew up to him, rifling through her pictures again. "I think I have one of you and Robin in here somewhere." She thumbed through the pictures for another moment before pulling out a flipped over picture.

"Here we go!" She said as she handed it to him.

Wally flipped it over and nearly chocked at what he saw. "Oh my god. M'gann, WHAT IS THIS? Why would you even take a picture like this?" He bent over, practically dying of laughter.

"What are you talking about?" M'gann reached over to look at the picture before her face bloomed bright red, "Oh my god. You weren't supposed to see that!" She yanked it out of his hand and zipped through the air but not before she heard another round of laughter rip through the air and Wally's voice yell,

"Damn! Superboy is KINKY!"

* * *

**Déjà like it? ****Hope So! PLEASE REVIEW! You could get win the Review Lottery! *Read at the top***

**Please go read Footsies and Giggles. They are both BIRDFLASH.**

** Don't forget to review. Oh, Superboy. That was a try at humor... How did I do? **

**More Birdflash next chapter. Review please! **

**SAGE**


End file.
